Eren's Basement
by Destiel5eva
Summary: They finally made it to Eren's basement in Wall Maria after so long. What they find of course is a strange orb that works as a Portkey that sends them into another reality. With time ticking will they be able to make it back before Wall Rose falls victim to the titans. Will Contain spoilers from the Manga unfortunantly. Also rated T for swearing and Violence in later chapters.


**Attack on titan we can do this shit fuck yeah**

* * *

"EREN! 10 METER CLASS TO YOUR LEFT" Captain Levi had shouted to the boy on the building across.

Eren ducked and rolled as the titan hand swung down onto the building smashing it open and crushing the contents. Eren wasted no time in climbing the titan and cutting it's neck. As the titan fell he noticed his old house partially crushed. Nodding to the others he rushed forward pulling his key out as he done so.

Most of the others were racing forward as well, Armin and Mikasa following closely behind him. He nervously stuck the key in partially surprised the basement hadn't been trampled by titans. He twisted the key and let out a sigh as the door opened.

Eren ran in as quickly as possible after all this must not be very safe. The basement lead deeper downstairs and he noticed a few people were following him inside on his left was Hanji and on his right was Levi though there was more people behind him from the breathing and the footsteps. they soon reached a room with lots of apparatus that Eren had seen his dad fiddling with at least once or twice inside it. One of the most noticeable things in the room was 3 glowing orbs sitting on a table illuminating the room.

Eren took this time to actually see who had followed him in. He could see Sasha and Connie holding hands nervously and he also saw Mikasa, Jean and Armin looking around in wonder. Then he saw Levi and Hanji whispering to each other as they looked around. Ymir and Chista were also there Ymir looking slightly uninterested though he could tell she was excited and Christa was grinning madly.

"Eren. what do you think this is" Levi asked picking up the glowing orb, of course it started to grow brighter and brighter and then everything went white.

* * *

It had been fairly normal at Hogwarts just a usual dinner not even a special occasion when there was a loud crack and a blinding light coming from the front of the room grabbing everyone's attention as people stood up to see what was happening. Of course standing there was 10 fairly confused people covered in blood and bruises making a few people gasp. The teachers were already on there feet with wands drawn but so were the newcomers who had their swords drawn.

The room erupted as wands were pulled from all directions to the strange group at the front.

"Who are you! how did you get here?" Snape questioned, moving round the table to be face to face with the newcomers. Levi squinted his eyes in an intimidating way to scare him off, of course the height difference didn't help.

"I am Lance Corporal Rivaille of the Recon Corps. Who are you" Levi limped forward, clutching his thigh as he walked, his other hand holding his sword that was trained on Snape.

"Severus Snape. How did you get here" he questioned, Wand still pointed forward. Dumbledore stepped forward and put Snape's hand down with a gentle push.

"Corporal Ravaille, If you and your crew are wounded then you are welcome to get treated here, though I do request that we move from prying eyes" Dumbledore told him kindly gesturing to the talking students who were trying desperately to get a look at the strange group. Levi turned to glare at the students most of them looking away from sheer terror of his look. He looked back at the teacher and nodded.

"Of course, most of the blood isn't ours but we do have a few injuries." Levi unsheathed his swords, turning back to his comrades to let them know that they could put their swords away. No words had to be spoken for the group to put their swords away. Hanji was going wild looking around the room in amazement.

"I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but may I ask where we are? I don't know any place like this in Wall Rose or Wall Sina. And I don't think a place with so many humans could survive past wall rose. So where are we?" Hanji asked, studying the room.

"We're in Scotland, and you are at Hogwarts School for young Witches and Wizards" Dumbledore told them. Hanji frowned.

"I know of no Scotland inside the walls. Could it be that we are outside the walls in an environment with no Titans?" Hanji gasped, eyes growing wide from wonder. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well I would assume so. Now im sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't mind taking you to the hospital wards where you can rest and clean up." Dumbledore gestured for Madame Pomfrey who was sitting watching the group. She walked to the group and joined them nodding her head at them.

"Thank you for your kindness, Sir. What is your name?" Eren asked, getting sleepy from turning into a titan not that long ago. He was quite proud of himself for actually staying conscious for this whole time.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here." Dumbledore smiled. Levi stepped in for Eren who was nodding off slightly.

"Thank you, Albus. Now, Take us to this hospital and I shall speak with you once we are all cleaned up. I give you my word" With that Levi saluted at the man before following Madame Pomfrey with the rest of the group following behind him.

* * *

**Very Very Very short for now but yeah. this is more of a prologue if anything really. **

**So yeah, Review, fave, follow, whatever you want, I will update soon hopefully if i don't procrastinate to much. **

**(also FYI I _DO_ ship ConnieXSasha but for this story it's more of a best friends relationship (for now anyway). Also Because it's me there will most probably be some form of Gayness. Probably ErenXLevi. Also YmirXChrista will be a thing (hell it's already canon practically) but Harry Potter ships are mostly the same as before. maybe a little tweak here and there but meh. **

**So yeah, Thanks for reading and I swear next chapters will be longer, It's just that i had to stop myself because usually my first chapters go on forever. **

**God this is long. Sorry. Bye!**


End file.
